


Dragonflies

by hilaryfaye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’re you gonna do after you graduate?” He hadn’t really wanted to ask.</p>
<p>“I dunno, really,” he said. “Why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonflies

It was hardly ten o’clock and the air smelled like hot dust, promising a miserable heat. Nishinoya pulled the cap off his water bottle, making sure he still had something to drink. Asahi stretched out in the grass, arms behind his head. Their bikes were leaning against the tree, both of them were at least an hour away from any other human being.

Noya looped his arms around his knees, watching the browning grass in the fields sway in the wind. “What’re you gonna do after you graduate?” He hadn’t really wanted to ask, but the closer they crept to the end of the year, the more Noya felt something gnawing at his gut, wondering what was going to change.

Asahi shifted, one arm coming to rest across his stomach. “I dunno, really,” he said. “Why?”

Noya’s hands pulled restlessly at the grass, not looking at Asahi except out of the corner of his eye. “I was just thinking. It won’t be the same if you’re not around.”

Asahi didn’t say anything. Noya hated that, how Asahi would be silent like this, when Noya just wanted him to say something, anything. He dug his fingers into the grass, ripping out handfuls at a time.

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere,” Asahi said at last.

Noya’s hand stopped. He pressed his palm into the dirt and looked over at Asahi. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m not going to university,” Asahi said, staring moodily up at the sky.

Noya turned, crossing his legs in front of him. His throat constricted. “Your mom will be pissed--”

“She already is,” Asahi said. “Both my sisters went, she wanted me to go too. But what’s the point if we don’t have the money? I’m not cut out for it anyway.” He sat up, putting his elbows on his knees. “Dad’s getting older. He can’t do as much around the place. Two out of three kids isn’t bad, right?” He glanced at Noya.

Noya didn’t know what to say. He looked out over the field again, his fingers tapping on the ground. “Well,” he said, “that means we can still play volleyball together, right?”

He didn’t miss Asahi’s smile. “Yeah. I guess it does.”

Insects buzzed through the air. There was nobody on the road, nobody in sight but them. Noya looked at Asahi, and found Asahi already watching him. Noya leaned forward, nuzzling Asahi’s cheek. “Good.”

Asahi turned his head ever so slightly for a kiss. It was hard to find any time alone like this. Hard to find a day when no one would miss them for a while. Noya was beyond relieved that they would have more of these days, that the end of the year wasn’t going to stop everything.

He put his arms around Asahi’s neck, shifting so that he was straddling Asahi’s lap. The sun was on his back, wind making his shirt slide higher. The last time he’d wanted to kiss Asahi this badly he’d ended up walking face first into a door.

Asahi made a sound like a sigh, one hand sliding into Noya’s back pocket, the other in the middle of his back. They fell back into the grass, Noya bringing his hands up to hold Asahi’s face. “Yuu,” Asahi said.

Noya shook his head, moving his lips to Asahi’s neck. He didn’t want to talk anymore, he just wanted to stay where they were forever, with the hot summer wind and the clouds.

“Yuu.” Noya’s name hummed in Asahi’s throat. Noya looked up, putting his hands in the grass on either side of Asahi’s head.

“Yeah?”

Asahi’s fingers drew circles on Noya’s back. “I--” He hesitated, just a moment. “I love you.”

Noya’s hands curled, his fingernails digging into his palm. He’d been stewing over those words for a week, wondering if it was the right time to say them, and then Asahi said them first. He smiled, trying to remember how to talk. “I love you, too.” He leaned over. “Can I go back to kissing you, now?”

#

By noon, the wind had stopped, and the still heat made the air shimmer. They’d found a little pond and a stream, shaded enough that the water was still cool. Dragonflies zipped through the air, more than a few stopping for a moment on one of the boys.

Noya was dozing in the shade, and Asahi sat on the edge of the pond, watching the dragonflies.

He hadn’t been lying when he said that he didn’t want to go to university because of the money, and his dad. He didn’t think he _could_ ever lie to Noya.

But that wasn’t the whole of it.

Those had been reasons, and good ones, but the deciding factor--the last push--was that he didn’t want to leave Noya behind.

And maybe it was stupid, maybe he was making a bad decision, but he didn’t think so.

Not with the way Noya had looked so tense asking about his plans.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured, running his fingers back through his hair.

“What d’you look so serious about?” Noya dropped down next to him, still sleepy-eyed. It was rare that Asahi got to see him actually look drowsy.

“Oh--nothing.” Asahi looked at Noya for a long moment, and leaned over to kiss him.  Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done, staying for Nishinoya. Maybe his family thought he was throwing away an opportunity.

Maybe.

But he didn’t think it was a decision he was going to regret.


End file.
